Darkness with in her
by Klaroline lover
Summary: This is a dark story about Klaroline . " I can't die that easy love you should know that I am never going to leave you love you're stuck with me like it or not" Klaus says to her with a smirk and chuckles . "I told you can't hide from me I will always find you no matter what ." Klaus mumbled her.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: this is a dark story about Karoline

She knew he was watching her he was always watching her in her dreams and in her nightmares

She could run and hide from him but he would always find her.

She knew that Klaus was gone and she was glad he was gone, now maybe she can get back to her old life again or hopefully for good.

She was in her room by the window she knew he was coming for her he walked towards her slowly.

"Klaus," was the only word that comes out of her mouth.

He gives her a smile, he was glad she was calling him by his name now looking into her eyes . "Hello sweetheart," he said softly with an evil murderer voice coming out of the darkness of her room .

She watches him move closer to her, every move he takes she takes a step away from him. Seeing an evil smirk on his face as she stands against the wall of her bed having nowhere to move now . "How are you still alive? You were dead? she whispers in fear now as he steps more closer to her.

He loved how she feared him it just made him feel more powerful. He loved toying with her he loved how weak it made her . She was like a drug to him . He was ready to show her the world, take her places but she passed on it.

" I can't die that easy love you should know that I am never going to leave you love you're stuck with me like it or not" Klaus says to her with a smirk and chuckles . "I told you can't hide from me I will always find you no matter what ."

He walks up closer to her grinning at her as he grabs her pulling her close to him in his arms not letting her go anytime soon. She knew that he was inches away from her lips he could just kiss her that how close she was to him and that made her sick .

" let me go Klaus," she said to him trying to get out of his arm but it was no use she was too weak to do that . He stroked his hand down on her cheek gently " it will be okay love , don't worry so much love ." He smirks at her kissing her neck gently He could see the fear in her eyes and he loved it . He could feel her blood rushing under her skin .

He remembered the taste of her blood it taste so very sweet like vanilla.

She watched him in fear of her eyes as she could feel his she closed her eyes feeling the pain come into as he bites Into her neck loving the taste of her blood coming into him running his hand Into her hair . " why you betray me sweetheart? I could had given you the world? " he says hurt in his dark eyes grinning at her licking her neck where he bit her licking the blood off of her .

He knew she was not sure what to say back to him with made his smirk wide . " you betray me then I was not to you ." he says to her whispering into her eye . he could just take her hope and dreams but he did not just yet .

She knew that Klaus does not betray easily but she had to try she knew that she will pay in the hands of Klaus .

" just kill me Klaus please ." She says to him begging him to do it .

" now why would I do that sweetheart ? Where were the fun in that If I did ?" He says with a smirk on his lips.

He loved fear that just made him want to laugh at her . He knew that he had to punishment and he will have his fun with her . " the fun is just going to start love ,"

" let me go Klaus ," she try to get away from him again but she can't . She felled helpless And he knew it.

He pulled her now to the bed getting on the of her wrapping his arms around her kissing her lips deeply and passion . She could feel him on top of her running his hands into her dress grabbing her breath sucking on it .

She looked into his blue eyes trying to look away from him but can't . she could feel more pain as he bite into her harder drinking her blood .

" Your beautiful love and all mine ." He whispers into your ear gently looking my hands down your body teasing her .

" I will never be yours Klaus," She a growl she would never be his no way. She can't make her be his at lest she hope he can't make her.

His body crashed over hers with all his might bruising her skin holing her down on the bed and she tried to shove him away but he wasn't bulging.

She so very scared of him to see what Klaus had panned for her she knew it was nothing good . She was in the mercy of Klaus .

"I will never be yours , " She said to herself in state of panic.

" You will be my Caroline like it or not I can show you the world?" Klaus growled at her knowing in time one day she will come find her and he could make her hopes and dreams to come true for her.

"We shall see about that ." Klaus said with a quickly interjected with his trademark smirk lips loving how mad she get but she know she is his she just does not know that yet but for now he will just toy with her for fun. He runs his hands inside of her nightgown taking it off loving the feel of her skin on him toying her with. I felt the soft touch of his lips near my throat kissing and sucking my neck I knew what he was going to do he was going to bite me feeling him bite into my flesh tugging me painfully closer to his body love bites making me more weaker ." it okay sweetheart but you get to know that your mine . " he whispers into her softly .

She was his. She was always meant to be his like it Or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She could feel the pain spreading through my entire body from every heartbeat and my throat felt a burn knowing I was going to die ." Care you will be okay" Tyler said to me seeing he was sitting down on my bed . I could hear Tyler's voice, maybe I was going crazy . "Tyler is that you? you are really here?" I said to Tyler feeling my throat burning now more than before. He didn't respond to the sound of his name knowing he never was here at all. " Tyler don't leave me Please stay with me. " I tried to call Tyler's name again but he still did not respond to me. " Tyler where are you? " I try one more time but still the same response stirs he does not respond again. Tyler was really gone for good now that he was happy with Hayley . I looked to see Klaus by the door way of my room grinning at me with his arms crossing laughing at me. " you don't look so good love. " The Hybrid say in a murderous voice smirking at me evilly.

He come over to me by the bed sitting on the end of the bed by me as my throat was burning with thirst knowing if I did not get his blood I would die and I don't want to die. " Klaus please give me your blood I don't want to die.. " I say to him trying to speak but I could not. " save me Klaus ." I said in my last voice I had left in me. " As you wish sweetheart." The hybrid said to me his fangs elongating as I could smell his own blood spread through the room I thought I could hear a groan coming for the hybrid or maybe I was going crazy. My lips clamped down around the wound he had created, sharpened canines delved into his flesh to deepen the cut further, greedily swallowing every droplet of blood given to me. he chuckled watching me, stroking my cheeks softly . " Love say you will be mine if I save you." He says to me with a wide smirk on his face. " say you are only mine." The Hybrid said to me still stroking her cheek softy with his hand. " you could never make me be yours Klaus." I growl at him . " we will see about that sweetheart maybe in time you will be mine." The Hybrid looked a little hurt as he put his put his arm into my lips room as I bite into his arm drinking from him. "that's my good girl." He stroked her hair more while I drink more him.

He pulled his arm around smirking at me and chuckled appreciatively at my eagerness, yet used his hold upon my golden tresses to tug me back, the pad of his thumb trailing over my bloodied lips. I looked into Klaus's eyes as he pulled me into arms tightly . " see now love that was not hard to do right. but I still want a sorry from you love. "The Hybrid said in murmured voice . " I am sorry for betraying you Klaus it will not let again." I murmured to him as I saw a smirk on the hybrids lips. " Good girl love. it was wrong for you betray then all I was nice to you love. " He said to her moving some hair out of my face . " Your beautiful love never forget love a small town boy and a small town is not for you will see that and let me take you out on a real date." He said to her with a smile on his face or maybe it was a smirk on his face I could not tell if it was or not. " My sweet Caroline," he murmured into my ear kissing my lips harder pulling me down on the bed wrapping my arms around her pulling her to me.

The Hybrid pulled his fingers from the confines of my jeans and brought them to his mouth. " you taste so good love. " he grown a bit Tasting my essence that still lingered on his. He pulled off my shirt and kisses me all over my body sucking on my breast. "That's it, Caroline. Give into me you knew you want me." he chuckled as he took off my jeans leaving me in my bra and panties pulling me to him closer. Klaus pulled me back against him, strong hips slammed into me with increasingly hardening thrusts. I could feel a moan coming over me feeling him move into me. "you belong to me love," he hissed at me as I try to get his hold his hold but it was no uses he was more powerful than me.

He did not leave any space between us as he drew pleasure from my heated core, simultaneously pushing my entire being closer to the edge of tormenting bliss making me manning more and more. He keeps ridding me harder and faster and even way deeper feeling my entire body on me kissing me harder on the lips . He runs his fangs down on her neck again moaning more loving the taste of my blood on his lips as he grabs my face so I am face to face with him my lips to his kissing her making her taste her blood thrusting harder and faster into me with his hybrid speed ** into me nice and fast and harder and deeper pulling out of me moaning hard pulling me to him holing me tightly. "Your mine love, " he whispers into my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

...

After having a painful night with Klaus, which included him biting her and forcing her to have sex with him, Caroline came to the realization that he still wanted more from her.

She woke up in her bed hearing her phone ring and saw some calls and texts from her friends Elena, Stefan , Bonnie ,Damon. She texted them all back and got up out of bed, walking over to the bathroom to take a calming shower. After what seemed like 10 minutes she wrapped a towel around her body and walked back into her room grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt. She fixed her hair while looking at herself in the mirror.

She heard her phone ring again and when she saw that this time it was Klaus she couldn't help rolling her eyes.

"What do you want Klaus?," she said.

She could hear him chuckling on the other end of the line.

"Hello love, Nice hearing your sweet voice again. I happen to have a surprise for you. " He answered. She wondered what his surprise might be but she definitely knew that he was up to no good. She was curious though to find out what he had planned for her.

"Do I even want to know what it is?" She asked him, rolling her eyes yet again.

"You will just have to wait and see when you get here love. I am not telling you anything. " Klaus smirked to himself. He couldn't wait to show her the surprise.

"Fine I will come over there soon then" She told him even though she didn't like it one bit. She know whatever Klaus had for her she would not like it.

"Good I will see you soon sweetheart . " He said smirking to himself as he called one of his hybrids into the room. His hybrid waited until he was off the phone.

"Yeah whatever Klaus ," She said starting to wonder what she was getting herself into. She walked out of her house locking her door. She knew whatever Klaus planned was not good at all.

She still couldn't believe she had agreed to meet him.

"You can do this Caroline don't let him get to you" She thought to herself

Don't give up you can't let him told herself once again.

...

She got into her car cautiously. She couldn't believe that she was actually doing this .What was wrong what her? There was nothing new about him, he would always be the cruel killer that did not care about anyone but himself.

She got to his house rolling her eyes, she still had time to make a run for it but then he saw her. " Hello Love it is good to see you again. " He said moving out of her way so that she could come in. " Come on inside love, it is cold outside you would not want to get yourself sick now would you? There love. " He said to her watching her walk into the house closing the door behind her.

He led her into the living room looking at her before he made himself a drink as well as pouring her one. " Would you like something to drink love? " He asked her sipping his own drink. " No thank you. Can we just get this over ." She said to him looking around the room then back at him again. " So you say you have a surprise for me? What is it Klaus? " She crossed her arms watching to see his hybrid walk into the room but he was not alone .

This is all a plan for you She thought to herself again he told you once that he had great plans for you

He smirked grabbing the boy by his neck still looking at her intently. " You must be hungry love why don't give in for a bit love ." He said but he didn't stop there. " This is Chris , he will not mind if you feed off him, Now would you Chris?" He said to the human boy seeing the boy nod his head to her. He held out his neck for her to take but she just said." Klaus let the boy go he does not want to do this." She yelled at him not taking her eyes off Klaus.

" You might be the Devil but tempting me over to your stupid dark side isn't going to work." She Said still trying to fight the blood lust that was getting stronger for her.

" Well what can I say, human isn't really my style." She Said with a swallow She could feel her hunger physically taking hold. He tilts his head, mockingly. "Allow me, then Love." He smirks evilly confirming that.

He beckoned the young man forward to him .The human doesn't look terrified at all but She knew he had been compelled by Klaus watching as Klaus pulls the boy towards us, and without waiting literally tears at the flesh on his wrist. The blood spurts, a steady stream which was never good. And the smell it was too strong to fight it. The Blood lust in her was fighting to come out .

But she was starving.

And also staying strong .

He Laughed at how she was trying to control her blood lust . " Why not give up and give it a try you might like it after all." He Chuckled and smirked at her ." You know the bunny blood will not help you with your thirst.

He walked up to her pulling the boy to her so he fell into her arms. The smell of blood was obvious around in this room . He could see the hungry in her eyes which only made him smirk more. The boy who was in her arms just made Caroline want more and more blood than before now.

She could not take it anymore she bit into the boy's neck pulling him closer to her so that her fangs were just on his neck drinking the sweet blood from him, feeling his warm blood come into her with every drip of blood.

It tasted so very good that She wanted more of it

After what was a long time she started to feel how very wrong it was for her.


End file.
